falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
戈爾斯基小屋
(cellar) (campsite east) }} The Gorski cabin is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 戰前戈爾斯基對政府修在他家門前的輸電塔大為不滿，Gorski cabin terminal entries決心破壞，開始打造迷你核彈。 Layout The Gorski cabin is a single isolated house with a large patio. Its exterior is populated by 3-5 feral ghouls. The main cabin contains a chemistry station. There is a root cellar accessible via this main room. The root cellar is an unfinished room that's stocked with some supplies and a weapons workbench. Following a short tunnel towards the back, there is a finished room that's highly irradiated containing the ghoul, Wayne Gorski and several barrels of nuclear waste. There is also a Novice difficulty terminal in the same room, with a bottlecap mine next to it. The workbench behind Gorski has a number of mini nuke pieces which can be broken down into five units of nuclear material. 值得注意的物品 * 廢土求生指南第五期 - 在裸岩地窖裡，最裡面房間的電腦旁邊。 * Bottlecap mine - On the same desk as the Wasteland Survival Guide. * 2 mini nuke beryllium cap, 1 mini nuke detonator shell, 1 mini nuke hemisphere core, 1 mini nuke stabilizer fins - Those unique junk items can be picked up on the desk behind Gorski. Notes * If Codsworth is with you as a companion when in Wayne Gorski's root cellar workshop he will quip, "That's one do-it-yourself project I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole." * If Piper is with you as a companion when you enter the workshop, she will exclaim "Please tell me that's not what I think it is" - most likely commenting on the small nuclear bomb on the desk, but also possibly to the collection of nuclear waste - or all of the above. * If Nick Valentine is with you as a companion when entering the workshop, he will start to say * If you are traveling with Preston, he will remark, "What the hell were they thinking, playing around with that thing?" * If you are traveling with Cait as your companion upon entering the workshop, she will ask "Why would anyone be stupid enough to try and build a nuke?" * If X6-88 is your active companion when you enter the workshop, he will say "We should make sure nobody ever finishes building this." * If MacCready is with you as a companion when in Wayne Gorski's root cellar workshop, he will comment "Welp... that's the last thing I expected to find down here. Maybe we shouldn't touch anything." * If you are traveling with Deacon as a companion when you enter the workshop, he will start to say "Jesus. They were playing with that? All right, officially a fan of the way you do exploration. If that thing went off...?" * If Hancock is your companion when you enter the workshop, he will say "That what I think it is? I guess our days of losing arguments are over." * If you are traveling with Danse as your companion when you enter the root cellar workshop, he will angrily remark "Unbelievable. Hasn't man done enough damage with these nukes already?" * If Curie is with you as a companion when you enter the workshop, she will exclaim "Oh no. That... That is a nuclear bomb!" Appearances The Gorski cabin only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Gorski cabin WSG5.png|Wasteland Survival Guide magazine FO4 Gorski cabin cellar.png FO4_Gorski_Cabin_workbench.jpg|The workbench with the mini nuke components References en:Gorski cabin es:Cabaña de Gorski fr:Cabane de Gorski pl:Chata Gorskiego pt:Cabana de Gorski ru:Хижина Горски uk:Хатина Горскі Category:Fallout 4 locations